Estaciones
by patroclo
Summary: La vida de Tai ha dado giros inesperados, y el tiempo y las estaciones lo han alejado de todo lo que una vez fue y quiso ser. La historia de la última aventura del tamer más famoso del mundo, contada desde adentro. Posterior a 02. Posibles Lemmon y Taiora


Disclaimer: Digimon y sus personajes aun no me pertenecen (en un futuro lo harán XD), las canciones que se coloquen en el fic y algunas citas literarias tampoco, esto es una obra con fines netamente recreativos y artísticos, no lucrativos, así que no hay necesidad de demandar.

* * *

Saludos lectores, este es el primer fic multi-capítulos que publico en esta página, es el último proyecto que he realizado hasta la fecha, el fic está centrado en tai, sus dichas y miserias ^^ es un poco más dramático, denso y oscuro de lo que acostumbro a escribir, así que cualquier crítica es bien recibida. Ocurre varios años luego del final de 02, las fechas se irán especificando al transcurrir el fic, no es un fic netamente romántico, pero si tiene algo que podría entenderse como romance, tampoco es un fic netamente de digimon, aunque obviamente es la misma historia. Por ahora solo el prologo, luego pondré capítulos más largos que irán explicando la trama. Sin más, espero que les guste ^^

* * *

Al leer este capitulo, recomiendo hacerlo mientras escuchan el ending music de "Sky Crawlers" una pelicula animada que abiertamente recomiendo, el enlace a youtube es este:

http: / www . youtube . com / watch?v=-wWtauojXkE

* * *

**Estaciones**

**Prologo: El Lamento del Avatar**

''_Luego de un tiempo, Gregor Samsa ya no sabía si realmente era un hombre que se había transformado en cucaracha… o una cucaracha, que había soñado un día haber sido un hombre''_

El sepulcral silencio era asfixiante y la penetrante oscuridad, cuando menos invasiva. Sin embargo podía percibirse un ambiente más que agitado en aquel lugar, lugar aislado del mundo por gruesas paredes recubiertas en finas maderas, y amplias pero sedosas cortinas orientales; donde apenas unas pocas sirenas podían escucharse moribundas en la distancia.

Porque contrario a lo que se cree, que algo sea silencioso no significa que sea tranquilo, y lejos de estar tranquila, esa habitación… una suite, se intuía por diseño y tamaño, era en su interior el ojo de un gran huracán en pleno apogeo.

Una figura y solo una resaltaba en aquel vacuo paisaje… en la cama principal. Las sombras lo delataban como un hombre y un lento, casi mecánico respirar indicaban que estaba vivo, estaba vivo aunque no lo pareciera, vivo aunque en su interior, una parte de él moría continuamente.

Con la mirada perdida en algún lugar del techo y la mente ocupada en impensables acertijos existenciales, su cuerpo, ahora un estorbo que operaba cual autómata, se limitaba a exhalar lentamente… exhalaciones impregnadas de esa inconfundible mezcla entre ébano y jazmín que rebosaba el lugar, ah.. y dolor, el incombustible motor de las grandes pasiones humanas, ese que nadie quiere y sin embargo, e inevitablemente, aparece una y otra vez para recordarnos que lo necesitamos.

Era el lamento de alguien que lo había tenido todo, el lamento de alguien que lo había perdido todo… aquel que sabe en lo que puede convertirse la gloria y la integridad con los andares de la vida. Héroes, leyendas, salvadores… son algunas de las cosas que había escuchado durante tanto tiempo el líder del grupo que una vez tuvo el destino de ambos mundos en sus manos… las mismas que ahora sentía sucias, de las cuales se avergonzaba.

El ruido generado por el reloj, anunciando el cambio de hora lo sacó por un breve momento de sus cavilaciones, fue entonces cuando su vista bajó, hasta posarse sobre su acompañante, la única persona además de él en toda la habitación… ahora dormía, placida y desnuda a su lado, removiendo su conciencia y acentuando su miseria. Había traicionado todo en lo que una vez había creído, los preceptos más sagrados de su alma… ahora, un alma degradada y ciega, un alma que no reconocía.

Esto ya no se trataba de sus amigos, de su familia, ni siquiera de la persona que ahora descansaba a su lado… se trataba de él, y de cómo valores, sentimientos y emociones que antes habían nacido puros ahora estaban sucios, contaminados. Escondiéndose como si se trataran de algo sin valor, de algo malo; y mendigando las migajas que caían al suelo.

''_de eso se trata ser político''_ pareció recordar como un flash aquellas palabras uno de sus profesores en sus tiempos de estudiante _''a la larga no son más que mendigos, solo que estos lucen trajes costosos y no dicen por favor ni gracias''_.

En ese momento protestó, defendiendo el ideal de un mundo mejor, aquel por el que siempre había luchado. Pero ahora, al ver su realidad ya no se molestó en cuestionarlo, no porque estuviera de acuerdo ni mucho menos, sino porque al verse así, hundido y miserable, pero con la opción de corregir su rumbo y volver a la senda correcta… se dio cuenta que no lo haría.

Era esclavo de sus pasiones, adicto a su nueva vida… observó a su derecha, junto en la mesa estaba su digivice, nunca se separaba de él, ahora menos. Le recordaba lo que una vez había sido, lo que con deseo, pero sin voluntad aspiraba volver a ser… y entonces suspiró.

Ya no era el elegido del valor, era un cobarde. El sol que lo representaba se había apagado hacia mucho, mucho tiempo.

De pronto, el teléfono de la habitación sonó, se apresuró a cogerlo… era el hotel, ya era tiempo de levantarse.

* * *

Gracias por leer a todos lo que lo hicieron, y por favor, es muy importante para mi saber su opinión por medio de un review ^^ no duden en dejarlo, sé que esto es bastante corto, pero solo quería introducir un poco el contenido. Me despido, saludos!


End file.
